Don't Trust Me
by writing love on your arms
Summary: “You don’t understand – you can’t trust me,” she said, looking away from my gaze. I held her tightly and said, “Dammit, Alice – I sure as hell don’t know what you’ve done to me … But I do know this much is true: we can’t go back anymore.”


**.. hi. :D**

**So, it's been awhile since you've seen me. I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy! Freshman year, volleyball, basketball, family, friends … you know how it is. Plus, I kinda lost my interest into writing for Twilight. However, I recently saw the movie (twice, baby) since I went out and got into the "Twilight writing mood", as I so cleverly put it. **

**For those of you who've seen True Blood, there's TB references. The concept of working at a bar is from True Blood, and the theme song is pretty much my inspiration for the story. Haha. That's it … For now. Who knows, I'm a TB freak.**

**(looks through the story) Wow, Jasper sounds like a chick. Lol forgive me.**

**Alright, I need to sleep – got a flight to catch tomorrow.**

**Bye.  
**

**

* * *

****  
Summary: **But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you. / "You're a nice guy, Jasper, I won't deny that … but we can't be doing this. You don't understand – _you can't trust me_," she said, looking away from my gaze. I held her wrist tightly, looked her in the eye and said, "Dammit, Alice – I sure as hell don't know what you've done to me …. But I do know this much is true: we can't go back anymore."  
**  
Rating: **Teen. Subject to change. I PROMISE BAD THINGS ISN'T AS PERVERTED AS IT COULD BE. (Psht, all lies.) Fuck, this isn't even supposed to be perverted, like the song is. Haha.

**Parings: ** I don't wanna ruin it D:, but Alice and Jasper. Of course.

**Note: **Some characters aren't how they're described in the books … at the beginning. Please, keep that in mind! By the end of the story, they'll be how they are in the books.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like God? I didn't think so. I don't own **"Bad Things" **by **Jace Everett** or **"Twilight" **by **Stephenie Meyer**. The only thing I own is my OC & the bar – and the OC isn't even that important. D: **© All Rights Reserved;  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Don't Trust Me  
**_**Broken M a n n e q u i n  
**_

**Chapter One.**

With her coat fitted around her body like a slip, she clicked her heels against the cold pavement, walking down the barren streets of Forks – a small town about two hours out of Seattle, Washington. Taking a deep breath in, she could see the particles from her inhale dance around her as she turned the corner, shielding her eyes from the flashing, neon lights of the bar.

Inside the bar, it was surprising clean. It had the sense of a hotel bar – spotless, some great food, and amazing entrainment when it was wanted. It was self entitled Heroine and it was the hottest bar that was in Forks. It didn't help that it was either Heroine or the filthy bar on the other side of town to choose from the small town.

Opening the door, she stepped quietly into the local bar, the chatter pounding through her ears.

**Jasper Whitlock;  
**

_**When you came in the air went out,  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.**_

"Calm down, you know that Bella will handle your tables if those guys are going to be stupid," I said to my employee, who was freaking out about her tables – something about men hitting on her, grabbing her ass and whatnot. It happened at least once a week. I don't know if I could exactly blame them – Rosalie Hale was a tall, 5'6, slim, blonde. She was gorgeous, a picture perfect model and was working here, at a bar when she had so much potential.

"Stupid, stupid, assholes. Why don't you ever just let me beat them up? My God, Jazz," Rosalie muttered as she grabbed the drinks she ordered. Bella, another beautiful employee of mine, chuckled at Rosalie as she left before turning to me, placing her elbows on the table to prop up her face.

"Jazzy, explain to me – why does someone like _that_ work _here_?" She was smiling as she said this.

"Don't be hatin' on my bar, Bells. You know damn well that it's the best in town, and I'm loaded from it," I replied, wiping down the counter.

"Only 'cause it's the only bar that's in town," She sang, turning around towards the kitchen to grab her order before skipping off to the table. I rolled my eyes as I continued to scrub down the table – the man who was just there had a little too much to drink, and all three of my waitress's on duty were too swamped with tables to handle it.

The door bell ringed as someone stepped in and as soon as it did, I could fell how the atmosphere changed. Breaths became hitched and sweat started to pour down peoples faces as the person took a seat. I looked up and titled my head with curiosity at the customer – there was only one type of thing that could make the bar go dead silent – a stranger to the town. Small towns aren't the ones for new people, especially if they seem to be a big shot, like this one did.

She was tiny – maybe about 4'11 with a slim, pixie like body with legs all the way up to Canada. I couldn't get a good picture of her face, but from what I could tell, her hair was black, combed elegantly into a bun, and her eyes were gold.

_**I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,**_

"Jazzy? Are you okay?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked rapidly. I tried to control my breathing, but it had become hitched. The woman who had just entered my bar caught me completely off guard, and for once, I had hardly anything to say. "Dammit, Jasper, answer me!"

"Huh? What, Bells? You want me to go wait her while you clean down the bar? Okay." I couldn't help it; I was in a daze and I wouldn't be coming out of it for quite some time. Running my fingers through my honey blonde, shoulder length, blonde hair, I saw Bella sigh out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed a pad of paper, a pen, and walked over to her table, enjoying a fuming Bella watching me take her table. As I walked forward, my heart sped up and my breathing became hitched again.

"Hello, ma'am. What may I get you tonight?" I asked in my best waiter voice. From the smile that was forming on her face as she glanced over me slightly, I got the impression that she knew I was trying – plus crashing … and burning.

She shrugged out of her coat, reviling a very tight fitting, black, long sleeved shirt and propped her elbow on the table before looking at me. "Do you have any red wine? I'd like a glass of that, please," she stated, her voice like an angels. It took me a minute to regain my composure.

"Only the finest in Washington's. Anything else?" I was showing off; just a little bit … and sadly, she could see right through me – Rose and Bella always did wonder why I went through woman so quickly. I turned my head back to Bella, who was at the bar, not looking pleased with her customer. When she caught my eye, she placed her finger to her throat and slide it across, signaling that once I got back, I was dead. My eyes drifted towards Rose, who was propped up against the bar next to Bella. She gave me a thumbs up and pointed back at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

Quickly, I turned around and felt the sweat drop down my face like an anime show on adult swim. "I'm sorry, what did you order?"

"Just red wine, that's all. Thank you." She didn't say anymore. Instead, she turned her head towards the window, looking at our view of the forest. I wrote down the red wine and turned back towards the bar, where Bella stood furiously.

I didn't even have to walk up to the bar before she started to yell at me about how it was her table, her costumer, her money, etc. I shrugged her off as I asked Amity, the female bartender of the night, to grab me a red wine. I took a seat at the bar, saying nothing as Bella went off to her section, for other customers had come in.

"You alright there, boss?" Amity asked as she sat the red wine down in front of me. I looked up at her – like all of my employees, she was gorgeous with perfectly shaded auburn hair and green eyes and a slim figure. "Jasper, did you even hear what I said to you?" Her question took me out of my state of mind.

"Just … just fine," I seethed through my teeth.

She cocked one of her eyebrows up and looked me in the eye. "Enough of the bullshit, Jazz. You either want to fuck her or … well, fuck her. That's the only option you're giving everyone. I can't blame you, she's incredibly hot. But, damn, you're acting all funny. You've never acted like this around a girl … Jasper, what's wrong?" The only problem with Amity was that she was too blunt for her own good.

I stood up and went to reach for the red wine before Bella took it. I scowled at her; her only response was sticking out her tongue as she delivered the wine to her. I watched them chat for a couple of minutes before she paid her bill. Bella smiled, thanked her, and walked over towards me with her hand held out.

"Tip's mine. This," she opened her hand to reveal a piece of paper, "Is for you." I took the piece of paper out of her hands and scanned it carefully. As soon as I did, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Bella! What did you give him? I haven't seen Jazz blush like that since he lost his virginity," Rosalie asked, coming to join our little party. I shot her a dirty look, and she smiled. Bella and Amity laughed at Rosalie's comment before I threatened their job if they didn't get back to work. Looking past the other customers, I caught a glance of her as she stood up, her wine untouched. Her eyes locked with mine, and she winked.

I watched her leave, and as the door shut behind her, I knew one thing was certain.

_**I wanna do bad things with you.**_

_**end .  
**_


End file.
